


To Hell and Back Again

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Smut, Sticky Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream begins to wonder how Eradicons and Vehicons are always in abundant supply. His curiosity getting the best of him, he and Soundwave travel via space bridge to Shockwave's laboratory on Cybertron to find out. Upon arrival, multiple horrors await them. After entering the mass breeding facility, it seems like going through hell or Pit while living is not uncommon for the drones no one ever bothered to think twice about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously dark fic!!!!!! If you don't like that, please turn back now! 
> 
> Read the warnings and the tags on the top of the story before hand to see exactly what insanity I have somehow come up with and be warned! 
> 
> For those who wish to continue reading on, enjoy! :)

No one had ever thought to ask where all the Vehicons and Eradicons came from. Sure, the Decepticons knew they could have sparklings just like any other couple, yet there was no way the soldiers had time or interest in mating or bonding with the threat of Autobot attacks from every corner. So they had to come from somewhere else.

"Does this bother anyone other than me?! We go into battle and lose a great deal of these drones and yet the next solar cycle more are somehow shipped to the Nemesis via space bridge! Shockwave must have some source of them." Starscream ranted, throwing his hands up for emphasis as he paced around the med bay. Knockout watched him with a raised optic ridge, not really interested in listening. He never was.

"I think it is only bothering you, Starscream. Perhaps you should pay a visit to old Shockwave and see what he has to say about these imported drones, hmm?" the red sports model hummed, leaning back against one of the medical berths. "It can't be that bad for them. They hardly know what's going on as it is." he mused, shaking his head.

"Pay a visit to that deranged excuse for a scientist?! Ha! Not likely." Starscream snapped, waving a hand in dismissal of the idea. "I will merely ask Megatron. He will have to answer his second in command!"

"Suit yourself, Air Commander." Knockout drawled back, heading off to go curl up in his berth. He would never admit it, but he had been terribly lonely after Breakdown had been murdered. It just hurt that his partner wasn't there any more to see all the improvements he had made to med bay and the Decepticon cause.

Starscream didn't care what Knockout was doing, so he went hurrying off to the control room to get explanations from Megatron. Glowering at the silver warlord's back when he saw him standing beside Soundwave, he strode over and got right in the way.

"My Lord, I need to speak with you about a few things that have been...interesting me as of late."

"I am not here for idle chatter, Starscream." Megatron growled, brushing off whatever he had to say with a sneer.

"This is about your army and what I could do for it." Starscream shot back, optics narrowed with anger. "You would do well to listen to what I have to say!"

"Why should I listen to you, Starscream? You do not command me, little fool." he snarled suddenly, mood that had been calm a moment before switching to vicious in seconds. Starscream nervously took a few steps away and put up his hands in innocence.

"I need to ask you where you have the Vehicons and Eradicons imported from! I require more troops under my command and I would like to select them myself-if you would permit it, of course." Starscream said quickly, hoping he could get away with asking for such a thing.

For a moment Megatron just glared at him, his scarlet optics sizing up whether he wanted to listen to him or not. Then he finally decided he would and grunted deeply, turning back to the controls and Soundwave. If Starscream insisted on being trouble, then letting him choose his forces might not be such a terrible idea. Anything to keep the miserable creature quiet for a little while was all the warlord wanted.

"You may choose who you wish. Soundwave, I would like you to accompany Starscream on his little trip. Take a much time as you need." he added quickly as the silent mech brought up a swirling greenish blue space bridge for himself and the Seeker.

Starscream's displeasure in being sent off with Soundwave was obvious, but he had the intelligence to keep his mouth shut. After all, he was being allowed to go and choose his new fighters. Huffing quietly as he passed by Megatron, he followed Soundwave through the space bridge into Shockwave's laboratory in Cybertron.

"Greetings." Shockwave said flatly, not sounding happy or irritated to see them. He didn't show any emotion as far as Starscream could see. So how could Megatron favor that brute over him?! He was a Seeker, one of the rarest and most talented models out there!

"I came to get some new Eradicons and Vehicons as well as seven mining class drones. We lost a great deal in the fight two solar cycles ago." Starscream said, knowing Soundwave would be no help with explaining a thing. Shockwave nodded slowly, single red optic locked onto them before he finally turned and motioned for them to follow.

"I will show you the breeding facilities as well."

"Breeding facilities?" Starscream asked hesitantly, optics widening at the thought. They were breeding all the drones?!

"If you wish to choose from the new stock, younglings, or adolescents, let me know." Shockwave said, boredom evident now in his words. Starscream stared at him in horror, shocked he would offer up sparklings as a new form of crew!

"I would like to see them all, if you don't mind." Starscream said, now starting to worry about what he might find. Shockwave just nodded and motioned with one hand for Soundwave and the Seeker to follow along.

Starscream's optics went wide in shock when Shockwave slid open a metal door and led them into a seemingly endless hallway full of tiny cages. Shockwave plodded into the long room, not giving the cages lining the walls on either side a second look. Even Soundwave seemed surprised when he and Starscream got to see what the cages held.

Vehicons and Eradicons as well as some mining class drones were in the cages, each sporting either a rounded middle or one only slightly bulging with the promise of a sparkling or litter. But all of them shared the same fate, Starscream was sure.

The mechs looked away from them as they passed in shame, unable to move at all in their cramped living space. It was hardly a living space at all! The expecting Carriers were crammed into cages for frag's sake and miserable, most likely in a great deal of discomfort and misery. There were no blankets or pillows for any of the mechs, the bots having to lay stiffly on metal floors with another stacked on top. The best they could do to move would be on their hands and knees like mechanimals.

"This is the Carrier hold where all the expectant Carriers are housed. When they deliver, they are immediately put back into the breeding hold."

"Do you force breed them?" Starscream growled, disgusted all the more with the treatment of the poor mechs. Sure they might not be the smartest or strongest, but they were Cybertronians and they didn't deserve to be bred like organic animals! They were worth more than that!

"If it is necessary. Sometimes artificial insemination is required if they are particularly unruly."

Starscream couldn't even speak he was so horrified. These mechs were being tortured! Soundwave said nothing as usual, but he did give the rows and rows of cages a parting glance before he followed Shockwave out of the huge warehouse like room.

"Artificial means of conceiving are done here. It often allows for larger litters." Shockwave growled, motioning to a few larger cages.

Starscream could hear whimpers and whines from some of the prisons, the poor mechs inside begging to be released. He shivered but did take a look into one of the cages to see just how bad it was. He nearly purged his tank when he saw a small Vehicon was laying on his side, visor dimmed with pain and humiliation.

A protoform like drone suddenly entered the cage holding a syringe full of silvery liquid. The Vehicon struggled as his leg was taken and lifted up to expose his sore looking valve even better. The emotionless drone attached a rubber "needle" and inserted it into the mech's valve, roughly forcing his fingers inside as well to assure the tip made it into the mech's gestation chamber.

The Vehicon cried loudly, the process painful and scary. In normal circumstances, the mech would be sedated slightly to help ease the sharp pain, but this was not normal at all. He squirmed and was pinned just as roughly by the drone's other hand, forcing him to lay still as the transfluid and nanites from some unknown mech were injected into him. His protests didn't cease as the process was completed, the mech still whining and sobbing and begging even after Starscream moved away.

'This is beyond disgusting! Megatron is evil, but this is to a whole new extent! Does he know this is how he gets all his precious gun fodder?!' Starscream thought in horror, shuddering and wishing he could erase the memory file from his mind. He wasn't a mech that felt such pity often but this...this was truly wrong.

Shockwave didn't seem to notice or care that his guests were not at all pleased with the tour from hell, wandering through the room and into yet another hallway. This one had three doors at the end. One was labeled "sparkling hold," the other "youngling hold," and the last "adolescent hold." Getting ready for more horrors, Starscream braced himself for what was to come.

"This room is where all the new sparklings are housed until they reach their youngling stages. They are sorted into what kind of mech or rare femme type they are. Mining class is on the right, Vehicons in the middle, and Eradicons to the left." Shockwave said, standing by the door as Soundwave and Starscream went up to the pens to get closer looks.

All the sparklings were kept in pens like mechanimals, course wire and metal stakes keeping them enclosed. There were no blankets or pillows or even toys on the ground for the little ones to play with. Much like the adult Carrier cages, the floor was purely cold metal. Two protoform drones stood at the side of each pen acting almost like guards of some kind.

Starscream knew instantly that he had a broken spark after he saw the state of the sparklings. They were so malnourished, terrified, and miserable. He couldn't breathe when he saw two prone forms laying in the back of the wire pen, the two Vehicon sparklings obviously dead. Kneeling down, the crowd of at least fifty sparklings cheeped softly at him, the few who could making their way closer to get attention or just stare at him. They rarely saw anyone other than the emotionless drones.

"Where are their Carriers? They should not be separated at such a young age!" Starscream demanded, turning on Shockwave with a newfound fury. Trying to take his position was one thing, but this was beyond horrible! This was like the Pit!

"Carriers are illogical. The sparklings are bred purely to fight, nothing more." Shockwave said flatly. "Carriers make the whole process less efficient."

"There are two dead sparklings in the back of the pen! Two DEAD sparklings! This is beyond despicable, Shockwave! They need the right care and you are not giving it."

"I will have them removed at the end of the solar cycle. This is not an uncommon occurrence."

"Dead sparklings are not an uncommon occurrence?! You disgust me!" Starscream snarled, optics narrowed to dangerous red slits. "How can you think this is okay?!"

"It is the most logical way to produce large amounts of soldiers. Lord Megatron asked for an army, I will give him one." Shockwave growled, letting his single red optic bore into Starscream. He would not be challenged by the lithe second in command, no matter what rank he held.

"No one is even here to nurse them! They're sparklings, Shockwave." Starscream whispered at last, spark aching for the little ones. They didn't deserve such terrible treatment! They were so young! Some of them had just barely been delivered and they had been thrown into the pens like beasts!

"That is not efficient."

Starscream's attention was taken from Shockwave just in time, the mech ready to rip through him with his cruelly sharp claws. He glanced down into the pen of Eradicons and heard a needy mewl from a tiny sparkling, the little thing covered in dents and open cuts as he reached out towards the grown Seeker. To the Seeker it looked as if the little one had been thrown into the pen and gotten cuts from the rough floor and wire. They had much thinner plating when young, so it made sense that it would easily tear. Starscream reached out for the Eradicon as it called for someone to take care of it, gently picking him up out of the wire pen and holding him close in his arms.

"I want to see the others you're torturing." Starscream spat, holding the Eradicon close and refusing to put him back down even after one of the drones reached out to take him back. The sparkling mewled again and clung to Starscream for dear life, not wanting to be put back after feeling the warmth and sparkbeat of a creator figure .

"He's mine!" Starscream snarled, wings flaring up and out in a possessive way, holding the Eradicon in one arm and his claws extended and ready to use on the other. "Back off!"

Soundwave silently took a video recording of the sparklings and their poor condition, knowing he could convince Megatron to cease the mass breeding. All of the Eradicons and Vehicons would have to be sent to the Nemesis, but there was room. The silent mech might be apparently void of emotions himself, but he did feel hurt for the ones put into this position. It had to be stopped.

Shockwave led them out of the sparkling room and into the one with younglings. They would be able to walk and possibly speak, most easily compared to human toddlers. Starscream hushed the Eradicon sparkling he was holding in one arm as they entered, the little one seeing larger pens this time and wailing in terror.

"Hush, now. I will not let them take you back." Starscream murmured, pressing the Eradicon close to his chest plating to quiet the little one. He figured if it could hear his sparkbeat it might soothe him into recharge. A rare smile spread across his faceplate when the Eradicon did start to settle down and turn off his visor to signal he was going to rest.

The younglings in the pen all squeaked and chirped excitedly when the saw Starscream and Soundwave enter, wondering what the newcomers would do. Perhaps they were going to bring them home! Four younglings that looked sick near the front of the mass got trampled as the other, healthier bots came bounding over to stare and reach up for the Seeker and the spy.

Starscream shuttered his optics when he saw the four weaker Miner class mechlings get run over by their own brothers. He waved the others aside, needing to rescue the stricken younglings under their pedes. He was beaten to it by a drone, the robot pushing the younglings aside and bending down to scoop up the hurt younglings.

The drone scanned them each, setting two down right away and waiting a moment longer to put the third back. The fourth he held onto, the little one whimpering softly as he was held roughly under the drone's arm. The youngling had what looked to be a broken spinal strut and was bleeding enrrgon from a deep cut in his side. Shockwave growled a little, wishing Starscream wasn't there to see what would happen next.

The drone pulled out a curved and very sharp knife, yanking the youngling's neck up towards the ceiling and bringing the knife up to its neck cabling. Starscream stood there for only a moment before he acted, leaping over the pen with ease and driving his claws deep into the drone's CPU. The robot collapsed and the damaged Miner was caught before he could fall to the floor. Starscream hissed softly at the fallen robot and gently held the little one close in his other arm, turning and sending a deadly glare at Shockwave.

"You would have them murder a youngling?!" Starscream shrieked, waking the sparkling Eradicon and making him whimper quietly and snuggle closer into Starscream's chest. Shockwave made no move of anger towards the Seeker, merely stating it was more logical to do so than to keep the little one alive. After all, that meant using limited resources on it when they could just as easily produce several more.

"Soundwave, I have had enough of this! Get a space bridge going and I am leaving." Starscream snarled, knowing the Miner had to get to Knockout soon for repairs. The Seeker wished he could do such things himself and avoid the red sports model altogether, but it wasn't so.

Soundwave nodded once and easily made a space bridge appear, following Starscream into it and back to the Nemesis to show Megatron all the footage he had recorded on the trip. He dearly hoped Megatron would listen to him and bring the whole operation to a close. The Nemesis could easily house the new additions and the adults of each class would be able to care best for their own kind.

Megatron turned when the green energy of the space bridge came back on in the control room, the warlord sitting placidly at his large chair to watch the drones going about their business as he ordered them. His scarlet optics went huge when he saw Starscream, his treacherous and vicious second in command come dashing out of the bridge with a sparkling Eradicon and a heavily damaged youngling Miner in each arm. He stood to shout at him, but the Seeker was sprinting towards med bay like Unicron himself was on his heels.

"Soundwave! What is the meaning of this?!" he roared, pointing at the back of the retreating Seeker. Soundwave put up a hand to stop any further yelling and motioned for Megatron to come. They needed a private place to watch the footage and telepathically discuss what should be done. Megatron growled but followed, knowing Soundwave always had a good reason for such things.

***

"Starscream, you can't just barge in here like you own the place!- What is that?" Knockout demanded, optics coming to rest on the form of the wounded youngling. Starscream tenderly set the little one down on the closest medical berth to the red sports model and vented sadly.

"Do what you can for him."

For once Knockout didn't ask any questions, instead getting right to work on the mechling. He frowned when he saw the damage done to the spinal strut, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. Sedating the tiny Miner, Knockout got to work. He quickly and precisely made an incision in the youngling's back plating, opening it up enough to begin the complicated repairs.

Starscream waited, pacing back and forth with the Eradicon sparkling held close. The little creature made the occasional squeak or mewl to his new Creator, but Starscream was busy worrying about the Miner youngling to pay too much attention to him. The sparkling didn't seem too upset, more than pleased to just be held for once in his short life.

At last Knockout finished, welding the cut back up and wrapping the recharging mechling up in a blanket he found in a lower cabinet of the med bay. He then turned and motioned for the Eradicon, wanting to check him over and heal up whatever cuts and wounds the little one might have. Starscream reluctantly passed him over, the sparkling starting to sob and wail for him the moment he was out of his arms.

"Knockout will be gentle." Starscream cooed, picking up the half conscious Miner and watching it. His instincts were so much stronger than he had ever imagined, the need to kill and assert himself washed over by the need to protect and care for the little ones. It scared him as well as fascinated him, intrigued by the dormant programming that had been activated.

"Here's your little guy back. I assume he is yours now?" Knockout asked, passing over the Eradicon and smiling when he heard it start purring quietly. His wounds were minor and he would make a quick recovery wth some energon and care. "Now how in the Pit did you come across sparklings? There are none allowed on the ship."

"You won't like to hear what I saw."

"I am a doctor. All you speak of here is strictly confidential, Starscream! Take a seat." Knockout said, bringing the mech into his private quarters attached to med bay and offering Starscream a place to sit while he settled himself on the side of his plush berth.

Starscream went into the long and horrible story, gently rocking the sparkling and youngling as he spoke. Both were in recharge before he knew it, yet he continued to fuss over them. Something in him while visiting the breeding facility Shockwave had created had broken, uncovering a part of himself he had never known or expected to exist.

As Starscream spoke, Knockout's faceplate began to contort with looks of disgust and horror, the tales the Seeker told him certainly too dark for even the worst imagination to conjure. Something had to be done right away.

***

Megatron said nothing as he watched the videos in silence, his optics narrowed and his lip curled. It was the most concern Soundwave had seen from him in a while, so he took it that this was news to Megatron as well as himself and Starscream. When the videos ended, Megatron stood and started to pace the length of his private quarters.

"I will send word to Shockwave to shut down all of it. I never expected this to be what I would find." Megatron admitted, furious he had no clue this had been going on for a great deal of time. He had just never thought to question where the drones had come from or how they got there..."Where is Starscream?"

Soundwave pointed towards the direction of med bay and Megatron was striding off in a klick, passing by every Eradicon and Vehicon with a small sense of guilt. Now he knew where they had all come from and how they had been bred like mechanimals in a farm. Upon entering the med bay, Megatron stared when he saw Starscream walking with Knockout, two little drones in his arms. The Seeker visibly tensed and flared out his wings in a sign of...aggression?

Starscream considered Megatron to be a major threat to the little ones. Growling softly in his throat, he backed up and shuffled behind a medical berth for a barrier to keep between himself and the often furious warlord. The Eradicon sparkling that he had now officially named Dart began to cry when he felt his new Creator tense up with badly controlled stress.

"Hush now, all is well." Starscream murmured into the top of Dart's head, the sparkling quieting and snuggling up in his blanket. Megatron watched the scene with a mix of amusement, horror, and a hint of warmth. So Starscream had strong instincts as most other Seekers did.

"The whole operation is being shut down as we speak. You will have more menaces to take care of soon enough." Megatron grunted, trying not to be seen checking out how Starscream held onto the sparkling and youngling. It was interesting to see such a killer be so gentle and loving.

"So Soundwave relayed the horrors to you?"

"He actually recorded video footage..." Megatron nearly gagged, lumbering closer and reaching out for one of the drones Starscream held. "You rescued these?"

"Dart and Charger, yes." Starscream answered, nervously holding Charger out to the warlord. The large mech almost seemed subdued. Well, anyone would be after seeing such insanity!

"You are intending to raise them?"

"As my own." Starscream agreed, nodding once and watching with interest as Megatron took up Charger, careful of the new welding on his back. He had seen the video where Starscream had gone to save the little thing, so he was aware of the little mech's spinal strut injury.

"I will have a crib made for them both and have it moved to our quarters." Megatron said softly, showing that gentle side Starscream had fallen in love with all that time ago. There was still a bit of Megatronus in there and he couldn't get enough. Perhaps the addition of the tiny drones would bring that out.

"That would be lovely." Starscream purred back, nuzzling under his secret lover's jawline while Knockout went to collect the wounded and sick sparklings from the flight deck. The adult drones were dashing about outside as well to collect their offspring, wanting to help and do whatever they could for one another. The expectant Carriers would be moved into med bay once they were brought back as well, so the two could only have a brief moment of peace and relative seclusion together.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Megatron asked deeply, optic ridge raised in confusion.

Starscream just gave him a kiss before he padded quietly out of med bay, heading back to his master and lover's quarters that they shared when they could get away with it. He carried Dart and Charger in his arms, relaxing for once. After that solar cycle, he just knew things were going to look up for all of them.


End file.
